Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of biotechnology, and in particular, it relates to a new Amycolatopsis sp. Strain (zhp6), and methods for using the new strain to produce vanillin from ferulic acid.
Description of the Related Art
Vanillin (chemical name: 3-methoxy-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde) has a molecular weight of 152.1. Vanillin appears as white to slightly yellow needle-like crystal or crystal powder. It is the primary component of the extract of vanilla seed pods. Vanillin exists in natural plants in free or glucoside forms. It accounts for 1.5% to 3% of the dry weight of vanilla beans, and is the major component among more than 200 flavors found in vanilla. Due to its creamy sweet flavor and aroma, vanillin is widely used as a flavor compound in ice cream, chocolate and dairy desserts and other food products, and is called the world's most widely used flavor enhancer.
In today's market, most vanillin is chemically synthesized from guaiacol (annual production of 12000 tons, $16/kg), and only very small portion of vanillin is naturally extracted from vanilla planifolia (annual production of 20 tons, $3200/kg). Although chemical synthesis to produce vanillin is a mature technology, the method brings serious environmental pollution. The security of chemical production of vanillin began to be questioned. Another disadvantage of chemical method is that it produces a product with only single aroma. Due to the high production cost and high consumption price, naturally extracted vanillin cannot meet people's demand for consumption. This promotes the development of bio-transformation technologies for vanillin production. In recent years, it has become a current trend to produce bio-vanillin from precursor substrates using microbial cells (Current Opinion in Biotechnology 2000, 11:490-496).
Ferulic acid is a precursor substrate of vanillin production. Depending on types of micro-organisms, there are one-step and two-step microbial transformation methods for vanillin production. Chinese Patent Nos. CN1421523A and CN 1824783A disclosed a two-step method that ferulic acid is first converted to vanillic acid, and vanillic acid is converted to vanillin using Aspergillus niger CGMCC 0774 and Pycnoporuscinnabarinus CGMCC 1115. This method requires the usage of two microbial organisms and is very time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,003 disclosed a one-step method for converting ferulic acid to vanillin using Amycolatopsis DSM 9991 and DSM 9992 strains. After microbial cells grew in the fermenter for 12.5 hours, ferulic acid was added to fermentation broth at different stages. Fermentation continued for another 50 hours until vanillin in fermentation broth reached 11.5 g/L with a converting rate of 77.8%. U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,507 disclosed a one-step method using Streptomyces setonni ATCC 39116. Microorganisms were inoculated in the growth medium and grew for 20-40 hours. When glucose in the growth medium was consumed, ferulic acid substrate was added to the fermentation broth at different phases. Fermentation was continued for another 5-50 hours. The fermentation broth can accumulate 8-16 g/L of vanillin and by-products such as vanillic alcohol, vanillic acid, guaiacol, vinyl guaiacol and 2-methoxy-4-ethyl phenol. Organic solvents such as methyl butyl ether (MTBE) was used to adjust pH and separate vanillin from the by-products. The yield of vanillin and the conversion rate in the above-mentioned inventions is relatively high, but the timing of adding ferulic acid substrate is hard to control, the microorganism strain is difficult to obtain, and there are many byproducts generated by these methods. Another method by Qingli Zhou used Streptomyces sp. L1936 strain for converting ferulic acid to vanillin. This method needs to add ferulic acid two times to the fermentation broth. The yield of vanillin was 7.12 g/L and the molar conversion rate was 69.9% (Food and Fermentation Industries, 2004, 30 (3): 18-20).
Chinese patent No. CN 101165168A disclosed a fermentation method using Streptomyces sp. V-1 (CCTCC M 206065) strain for generating vanillin from ferulic acid. This method used CY growth medium for growing microorganisms and DM11 macroporous absorbent resin for vanillin purification. Ferulic acid was added to the fermentation broth at different stages until the final concentration reached 45 g/L. The final yield of vanillin was 19.2 g/L and the molar conversion rate was 54.5%. The disadvantage of these two methods is that they both need to add ferulic acid for multiple times, which makes the operational control difficult.